C'est une belle journée
by boulouzou
Summary: L'épidémie de Grippe Espagnole est là. Et Lavinia est mourante, sa tristesse, sa mélancolie, l'oblige à reconsidérer sa vie, elle pense à se laissée périr. Lavinia reconsidérait le sens de son existence et de Dieu.


« C'est une belle journée »

L'épidémie de Grippe Espagnole était survenue dans la région du Yorkshire et avait pénétrée Downton Abbey et ses habitants.

La fièvre emplissait les chambres, il y avait des fronts moites par la transpiration. Des respirations difficiles.

Lavinia l'avait contractée et elle semblait aller pour le mieux. Ce n'était pas aussi grave que d'autres patients auraient pu l'être.

Mais Lavinia sentait qu'elle allait mourir. L'épuisement la gagnait, la mélancolie et le désespoir la submergeaient, elle devait prendre une décision concernant son avenir et son entourage.

Peu à peu, elle ne possède plus la force de vivre, de toute sorte d'espoir.

Matthew était venu la voir. Elle discuta avec lui, son attention de rompre leurs fiançailles pour le bien de tous.

Matthew était abasourdi et essaya de faire entendre raison à Lavinia, il ne voulait pas la laisser faire.

Mais la décision de Lavinia était définitive et sans appel.

Matthew était tellement doux et gentil avec elle.

Matthew Crawley était un homme loyal, c'était une chose très importante pour lui une loyauté à toute épreuve. Il était patriote, il aimait son pays plus que n'importe quelle chose au monde. Pour Matthew, servir son pays ou avoir une cause à laquelle se battre était nécessaire.

Il y avait un défaut à laquelle Lavinia ne pouvait pas vraiment rien, voir à laquelle elle ne souhaite surement pas changer quoi que ce soit était son innocence il aimait faire plaisir, servir les autres, pour Matthew chaque être vivant ou personne n'était d'une nature bonne, même le pire des criminels avait une once de bonté pour lui. Il voulait donner sa chance à tout le monde.

Lavinia, cela la touchait et la faisait pleurer en même temps, car c'était son innocence qui rattachait Matthew à Lavinia.

Matthew et Lavinia allaient construire un avenir ensemble. Ils étaient censés se marier, avoir une famille et bâtir des projets ensemble. Ils auraient eux une maison avec un grand jardin. Lavinia s'était imaginée des portraits d'eux deux souriant.

Leurs enfants, de jolies petites têtes blondes, jouant et riant dans le jardin, assis sur les genoux de leur mère. Lavinia avait toujours imaginé une grande famille de quatre à six enfants.

Elle imaginait, des photographies de Matthew et Lavinia se souriant, dans leur jardin, à l'aube de leur mariage, leurs enfants sur leurs genoux ou dans leurs bras, leurs tenant la main. Des sourires éclatants, une famille heureuse et prospère voilà ce dont elle rêvait.

Les enfants jouèrent et réciteraient des poèmes. Lavinia imaginait avec exactitude la personnalité de chacun de ses enfants.

Chacune de ses filles aurait une personnalité bien distincte, une sera décrite comme une petite souris, une autre comme un petit ange ou une autre avec une petite voix grinçante. Ses fils serait décrit comme sensible et rêveur, des petits bonshommes grassouillets. Lavinia aurait chacun de ses enfants en grande estime et aurait une place et une fierté toute particulière dans son cœur.

Mais Lavinia ne voulait plus y penser cela la faisait trop souffrir, et puis tout ceci ne se ferait malheureusement pas.

Mary était allée la voir.

Lavinia voulait pouvoir dire que Mary était son ennemie, sa rivale. Mais cela n'était pas le cas, leur relation était si compliquée.

Au cours des mois et des années ensemble Lavinia avait vu le meilleur de la personnalité de Mary. Une personnalité que peu de gens connaissent.

Mary était amoureuse de Matthew. Et Matthew l'aimait. C'est comme cela que les choses doivent être. Lavinia ferait en sorte qu'elles le soient.

Et elle avait l'intention d'en parler avec son père.

Une jeune fille de ménage était rentrée dans sa chambre pour y attiser le feu.

Daisy, sa douce Daisy. Lavinia avait souvent entendu parler d'elle, mais ne l'avait jamais rencontré ou pu avoir une discussion sérieuse avec elle.

Lavinia lui remis une lettre pour son père pour qu'elle la poste.

Daisy et Lavinia parlèrent un bon moment. Daisy avait été au début effrayé qu'on lui adresse la parole. D'ordinaire, personne ne lui parle jamais, excepter pour lui donner des ordres.

Daisy une jeune fille douce et effacée, Daisy était si naïve malgré les épreuves qu'elle avait traversées pour son jeune âge. La personne qui l'avait aimé en dehors de Mme Patmore était William. Daisy ne connaît pas grand-chose de l'amour, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait exactement et réellement pour William, si c'était les mêmes sentiments qu'il lui donnait.

Lavinia lui parla d'amour et lui confia combien Daisy était une personne authentique douce et qui avait un grand cœur. Selon Lavinia, Daisy aimait énormément et profondément William, car sans cela jamais Daisy n'aurait fait ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Donner un brin d'espoir et d'amour avant de disparaitre.

Daisy pleura. Lavinia calma la jeune fille en passant doucement sa main dans ses cheveux.

A présent Daisy était soulagée et la remercia pour sa gentillesse.

* * *

Plusieurs heures après….

Lavinia était allongée et transpirante.

Enfant, elle avait eu de l'asthme infantile, et dans ces conditions elle avait eu les bronches fragiles. Dans sa famille, Reggie avait eu les poumons fragiles. Les médecins pensent qu'il avait dû transmettre ses problèmes de santé à sa fille.

Lavinia se sentait si mal, elle se tenait immobile dans son lit, inerte et à l'écoute de chaque cellule, particule de son corps. Pour d'autres personnes étrangères à cette chambre, on aurait pu croire à un corps mort. Un être humain qui dort.

Lavinia écouta son cœur qui battait difficilement, les valves du cœur devaient mal fonctionner, comme un souffle au cœur.

La mort était la continuité de la vie, ce n'était pas une fin en soi, c'était le début d'un nouveau commencement.

C'était une si belle journée, Lavinia décida qu'il était temps, le temps de partir, un temps pour rester couché.

* * *

Lavinia avait cette envie d'aimer, de profiter de la vie. Lavinia avait eu envie de faire tellement de choses, d'endroit à découvrir au cours de sa vie.

Lavinia avait toujours été seule au cours de sa vie, ce qui lui avait donné la possibilité de méditer, de faire corps avec elle-même. C'était une envie de paix, qu'elle souhaite recréer au tour d'elle.

Anne Swire, la mère de Lavinia avait transmis cette paix à sa fille grâce à la religion et à la connaissance et la foi de Dieu.

Anne avait un psaume préféré de sa bible, elle aimait plus que tout autre texte, et qui lui donnait le courage de profiter de chaque moment de la vie.

_Il y a un moment pour tout et un temps pour toute activité sous le ciel:  
un temps pour naître et un temps pour mourir, un temps pour planter et un temps pour arracher ce qui a été planté, un temps pour tuer et un temps pour guérir, un temps pour démolir et un temps pour construire, un temps pour pleurer et un temps pour rire, un temps pour se lamenter et un temps pour danser, un temps pour lancer des pierres et un temps pour en ramasser, un temps pour embrasser et un temps pour s'éloigner des embrassades, un temps pour chercher et un temps pour perdre, un temps pour garder et un temps pour jeter, un temps pour déchirer et un temps pour coudre, un temps pour se taire et un temps pour parler, un temps pour aimer et un temps pour détester, un temps pour la guerre et un temps pour la paix. Mais quel avantage celui qui agit retire-t-il de la peine qu'il se donne ? J'ai vu quelle occupation Dieu réserve aux humains.  
Il fait toute chose belle au moment voulu. Il a même mis dans leur cœur la pensée de l'éternité, même si l'homme ne peut pas comprendre l'œuvre que Dieu accomplit du début à la fin.  
J'ai reconnu que leur seul bonheur consiste à se réjouir et à bien agir pendant leur vie,  
et que, si un homme mange, boit et prend du plaisir dans tout son travail, c'est un cadeau de Dieu.  
J'ai reconnu que tout ce que Dieu fait durera toujours, sans qu'on puisse ajouter ou enlever quoi que ce soit, et que Dieu agit de cette manière afin qu'on éprouve de la crainte devant lui.  
Ce qui existe a déjà existé, tout comme ce qui existera, et Dieu ramène ce qui est__passé. _

Chaque moment qu'on reçoit de la vie était bon à prendre, c'était un cadeau du ciel et de Dieu.

Lavinia avait aimé, c'était son temps qui s'était écoulé.

Le temps pour pleurer était passé et repassé encore, mais il était temps de rire. Chaque chose avait son temps sur la planète Lavinia le savait, chaque chose devait mourir, peut-être pas d'une manière différente, comme le temps qui passe par exemple. Le temps meure aussi c'est une évidence.

Le monde était en train de passer dans une sorte de sphère, de dépression ou alors de crise à cause de celle qui avait ravagé les jeunes hommes. Chaque être humain cherchait à tout prix cette longévité, rester jeunes, mais chaque chose doit avoir une fin.

Certains êtres humains cherchent leur temps à soigner des malheurs, d'autres leur apparence.

* * *

Lavinia se sentait de plus en plus mal. La bouche sèche, et des hallucinations lui montaient à la tête. Des anges qui jouaient une mélodie tellement douce et reposante, qui lui donnait envie de dormir.

Elle tourna la tête et vit sur sa table de nuit un grand verre d'eau glacée. Personne ne lui avait apporté de l'eau pourtant. Lavinia tendit sa main, elle ne savait pas si c'était une hallucination, un rêve ou bien un miracle de Dieu.

Elle prit le verre et bu toute l'eau. L'eau coula dans sa gorge, cela lui fit du bien. Et la purifia en quelque sorte, et la désaltéra totalement. Sa sensation de bouche séchée disparue. Un bien merveilleux. Elle décidât que c'était un miracle.

Elle laissa tomber sa tête contre ses oreillers. Et ferma les yeux quelques minutes. Quand elle les rouvrit elle vit :

Une jeune fille était à côté de son lit, elle devait avoir treize ans pas plus, de longs cheveux bruns et une lumière dorée sur sa tête comme une auréole, elle lui sourit et lui « tout ira bien tu verras. » Et disparue, cette voix si reposante tellement douce que Lavinia se sentit submergée par l'émotion.

C'était Sainte Philomène, une jeune fille qui avait été martyrisée pendant toute sa courte vie, par un roi. Elle était tellement aimée de Dieu qu'il avait tenté de la protéger en lui envoyant deux anges déguisés en oiseaux.

Lavinia avait été en quelque sorte comme elle, maltraitée par la vie. Les événements quotidiens, les gens qu'elle avait rencontrés au cœur de son existence avaient été néfastes pour elle.

Sa mère avait une icône la représentant.

* * *

Lavinia n'avait plus vraiment de force de vivre, n'y l'envie malgré ce miracle qui lui avait apporté un certain réconfort.

Elle rêva de son moi petite, son enfant intérieure. Il y avait une grande lumière brillante et blanche qui l'attirait.

Un ravin était devant elle, de l'autre côté une femme qui lui souriait, c'était sa mère. Elle tenait par la main une petite fille, Lavinia.

Au paradis, le monde des morts était un monde où on ne reconnaissait pas tout de suite les gens qu'on avait connus et aimés, à la mort chaque être devient différant plus beau et d'une hygiène corporelle plus agréable et accommodante à leur personnalité.

Lavinia petite sourit à celle plus âgée.

Lavinia se sentit avec une telle paix, elle avait envie de les rejoindre. Sans savoir comment Lavinia se retrouva de l'autre côté juste en face d'elle.

Lavinia, était petite. Une enfant souriante heureuse et saine, qui jouait avec sa mère. Elle avait envie de retrouver cette joie et se bonheur enfantin, qu'elle avait eu jadis. Cette insouciance loin du monde des adultes et de leurs problèmes.

Lavinia s'agenouillât devant la petite fille. Elle lui prit la main, l'enfant sourit à cela.

« Vins ma chérie, je suis sûre que cela va te plaire. »

* * *

Lavinia transpirait de plus en plus, sa respiration était difficile et irrégulière.

La vie était belle et merveilleuse, et il était temps de partir. D'aller se coucher. Ce qui était beau pour Lavinia c'était qu'elle trouvait cela extraordinaire que la vie ne dure pas éternellement, qu'il fallait bien qu'un jour chaque chose disparaisse.

Lavinia se laissa submerger, se laissa entrer en elle.

C'était mieux ainsi. Comme ça Matthew n'aura pas à prendre de décision.

Lavinia s'emporta dans le monde mortel, avec la lumière blanche qu'était le paradis.

Lavinia pensa enfin qu'elle était dans un monde meilleur et plus juste, qu'elle n'avait pas décidé de se laisser mourir, que c'était les circonstances de la vie et le destin qui en avaient décidé ainsi. Que c'était son heure.

Son cœur bon et généreux cessa de battre.

Fin

* * *

**Note : Voici une nouvelle histoire sur Lavinia, la dernière que jamais écrite montrée une Lavinia plus sur d'elle et j'avais envie de montré son courage, pour tant dans celle-ci jamais envie de montré, surtout que cela me turlupinée depuis un bon moment : Sa mort on représenter Lavinia comme une personne qui c'était laisser mourir, j'avais envie d'explorer cette piste : J'espère que cette histoire ne choquera personne, j'ai écrit cette histoire alors que j'étais moi-même triste et déprimer.**

**Le titre de l'histoire provient d'une chanson de Mylène Farmer : Dans la chanson elle avait adouci le texte en écrivant « je vais me coucher » à la place de « je vais me tuer » J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, je parle beaucoup de Dieu est des croyances de Lavinia.**


End file.
